Save This Song
by IAmKlainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson's life sucks. He has an abusive father and an uncaring mother. But what happens when he spends the summer in California, and runs into his favorite band? Kurt Hummel's living the high-life. He's in a band, and that band just happens to be the most famous of its kind. But with a horrible past that he hides from everyone, is he really ever okay?


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my crazy new fanfiction:) If you have made it to this second sentence without leaving, I already love you. I just needed this AN to point out some differences between this story and Glee, since this is an AU story.**

**1) Next-year Seniors at McKinley are as listed: Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie, Puck, Quinn**

**2) Next-year Juniors at McKinley are as listed: Kitty, Ryder, Jake, Marley, Unique, Sugar, Joe**

**3) Alumni of McKinley are as listed: Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Brittany, Rachel, Santana**

**4) Kurt did not attend McKinley. He joined the band at a young age, being only one year older than Blaine. He is still homeschooled on the road.**

**5) Dani and Santana have never dated.**

**If there are anymore important notes, I will do my best to list them before each new chapter.**

**Enjoy;)**

Blaine stared lazily at his phone, scrolling through his Twitter feed. He was the only person out of his group of friends who brought his lunch to school today, which caused him to be alone for the first couple minutes of the day's lunch hour.

Upon reading a certain post, Blaine groaned. It was an image that he was sure he had seen at least two-hundred times today alone, and he sighed deeply every time he saw it. More and more each time.

_Pamela Lansbury North American Tour. Are they coming to your city? Buy tickets now!_

It was funny how something as simple as an ad had the power to completely brainwash Blaine of any other thought. Pamela Lansbury (or PamLan, as Blaine liked to call it) was his favorite band. Their songs sought through to his soul, and filled his mind with comfort and safety. Even the simple feeling of not being alone.

But PamLan was more than a band to Blaine. It was his life. His literal life. Not because he was a major fanboy (in which, he indeed was) but because they actually saved his life. They reminded him of his importance, and gave him a reason to stay alive, despite Blaine's hard and torturous life.

And in a matter of fact, PamLan was coming to a city close to Lima. Westerville was only a two hour drive from where Blaine lived, and in fact, Blaine used to live in Westerville himself. But all in all, it didn't matter. His parents would never buy him tickets to go see some 'stupid band.' Especially this band.

"Okay, Sam. You better tell us now. The suspense is killing me!" Tina begged to Sam, as the two made their way back to the lunch table, followed by Artie, Quinn, and Puck.

"Gosh Tina, I said that I would, once Blaine was here, so stop whining!" Sam shot her a glare, which was indeed returned.

"Tell us what Sam?" Blaine asked, still clueless as to what was being talked about. The others sat around the lunch table, eager to hear what Sam's secret was.

"Alright, so you know how I have a great-aunt Barbra, right?" Everyone shook their heads, though they hadn't the slightest clue what he was on about.

"So apparently, she just died this past weekend!" There was a tone of excitement in his voice, as if he were happy that the old woman had passed.

"Sam, why are you happy about this?" Quinn questioned, seeming hurt.

"Because," Sam continued. "Barbra was filthy rich. And since we're the only relatives that care to send her a Christmas card every now and then, she left everything in her will to my family!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Sam, the kid who was dirt poor seemingly two seconds ago, was now the ere of a fortune? It just didn't seem possible.

"That isn't even the best part," Sam went on. "She owned a mansion out in Long Beach, California, which my parents are making into a summer home! We're going there all summer and-"

"Please say you're inviting us because if you weren't, I'd be really disappointed right now," Artie interrupted, causing a few giggles to erupt within the small group.

"Of course I'm inviting all of you! It's our last summer vacation; we need to make it epic!"

Cheers of excitement and pure joy were heard from the table, coming from everyone that is, except Blaine. Blaine couldn't believe what he'd just heard; _California?! _Blaine had barely been out of Ohio, let alone across the country.

"Sam, you have got to be kidding!" Quinn, laughed, also in seeming disbelief.

"Q, I'm not lying! Do you honestly believe that I could make something up like this? I mean, c'mon, we all know that I'm not the smartest person in the world," Sam replied, before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Quinn shrugged, then nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, do your parents know about any of this?" Tina asked. "It doesn't sound like them to agree to a group of wild, obnoxious teenagers staying with them all summer."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yes, of coarse I checked all of this with them first. And they only agreed as long as we follow some sort-of 'house rules' they're making. Gosh, do you guys really think that I'm that irresponsible?"

"Woah, slow down there, bro. What kind of rules are we talking about here? This trip sounds fucking awesome, but Puck doesn't follow many rules," Puck blurted out. He was never the one to follow _any_ rules for that matter, afraid that doing so would ruin his 'badassness.'

"I'm not sure yet," Sam said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "But I'm pretty sure that they'll just be normal parent rules, like no drinking, having a curfew, things like that."

_Normal parent rules, _Blaine thought._ I wonder what other normal parent rules are._

"So, what do you guys say? Are you up for the summer of your lives? Some fun in the sun? The ultimate vacation? The-"

"Sam, I think we've got it," Quinn cut in. "But yeah, I'm in."

"I'll have to ask my parents first, but I'm pretty sure they'll let me come," Tina replied, in between bites of her near finished salad.

"Approval or not, I'm a definite yes," Puck retorted.

"There's no way I'm missing something like this. Count me in, yo," Artie agreed.

"That's great, you guys! What about you, B?" Sam asked, leaning in towards Blaine. "Can you handle being with Tina for a whole two months? She can get pretty annoying." Sam, who had clearly no intention of whispering, achieved a playful slap from Tina.

Blaine couldn't think of what to say. His parents wouldn't even let him go on this kind of trip with them, let alone a group of his friends. However, an unawakened part of Blaine was pleading him to go, as if this trip would make an extremely rememberable mark in his lifetime.

"Uh, I'm sure my parents will be cool with it as well," Blaine chuckled, trying to ignore the unconvinced looks given to him my nearly everyone at the table. None of them had ever met the Andersons; in fact, none of Blaine's friends even knew what they looked like. But they all knew one thing about Blaine's guardians: they were strict.

During spring break a couple years back, Quinn had invited Blaine and a few other friends to go to Six Flags with her family, over the span of three days. Blaine had been thrilled about the invitation, as he was new to McKinley that year and had just begun hanging around this circle of friends. However, the night before the trip, Blaine had to cancel because he suddenly fell ill.

This wasn't just a single occurrence. Almost every other time Blaine was asked to an event outside of school, Blaine came down with something, or had a last minute family gathering. It didn't take long for the McKinley students to figure out the cause of Blaine's untruthfulness, seeing as Blaine himself was quite the honest person.

Sam's uneasy look quickly molded into a bright, delightful smile. "Alright, looks like we've got ourselves a summer vacation!"

The gang began exchanging excited statements and high-fives, as did Blaine. But he couldn't help but worry how his parents would react to the idea.

Blaine sat at the family dinning table, quietly eating his meatloaf, trying to gain the confidence to ask his parents about the trip. The trio had eaten in utter silence for what seemed like hours, and the subject was eating Blaine alive. If he wanted to go on this trip, he needed to ask. Plain and simple.

"Mother, father, I have something I'd like to ask you," Blaine broke the silence, his voice cracking a bit.

His father looked down from the newspaper he was reading, and viewed Blaine throughly. "Son, if it's about those stupid band tickets, I've already told you; the answer is no."

Blaine's heart sunk the slightest bit. His father clearly was not in a good mood, though he never seemed to be. He was also sick of hearing that PamLan was a stupid band. His father didn't know the slightest thing about them. He even refused to listen to any of their music, saying that he could judge by the looks of the album cover that the band was marketed toward teenage girls, which was completely untrue in its own right.

"Pamela Lansbury aren't a stupid band," Blaine mumbled, loud enough to be heard. His mother shot him a disapproving look, that told him to change his tone straight away. "And that's not what I was going to ask you about, father."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Then what could be so important that you needed to interrupt my reading of _The Lima Times?_"

Blaine took a deep breath, and began to speak, sounding more confidant as he went on. "At lunch today, I was invited to spend the summer with Sam's family in California. And I know you don't really enjoy me spending a lot of time away from home, but this trip means so much to me. I rarely get to hang out with my friends, and this is my last summer vacation. Don't you think I've earned enough of your trust to spend a couple months away from Lima?"

Blaine looked up from his plate, into the deep glare of his father's aggravated eyes, awaiting an the answer that he feared would come. "That's preposterous!" His father raised his voice. "What makes you think I'd let you spend the summer with this Sam kid? You guys could be executing devious sins and I would have absolutely no clue!"

It took a while for Blaine to process what his father had meant, as it usually did. Being a businessman, Steve Anderson had always used his keen vocabulary, whether at work, or at home. None of these words caught Blaine off-guard, however the meaning behind them did.

_His father thought that he and Sam were going to have sex._

Blaine laughed at his dad's seemingly foolish thought, which also came as a relief. If his father has denied his wish just because of his fear of homosexual activities, Blaine would now be allowed to go, right?

"No, dad, that's not going to happen. Sam's whole family, along with a couple of our friends are joining us. Plus, Sam isn't gay, so there is no chance any of 'that kind of stuff' will be happening, anyway."

Steve slammed his paper onto the wooden table and shot out of his seat. "Are you back-talking to me, Blaine? I said you aren't going, and that's final."

Blaine was startled by his father's sudden eruption, yet also very infuriated. His dad couldn't say no. He just couldn't. With rage, Blaine stood up himself, dropping his fork onto the expensive porcelain plate with a clatter.

"Why? Give me one good reason I can't go. You always do this, every time I get invited to anything! You never did this to Cooper, you always let him go out with his friends! I'm seventeen! There's no reason I can't have some fun once in a while!"

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Lucile Anderson scolded, becoming aware of the rising argument. Blaine had already regretted what he had said, but it was too late. His father was already making his way toward him.

Steve pushed his son against the nearest wall, holding his arms up above his head. "Do you need me to teach you another lesson, boy?" He spat, Blaine turning his face to the side. "Maybe you didn't hear me? That must be it. I'll repeat it one more time." He shouted through his teeth the words that killed his son. "You. Aren't. Going."

As soon as Steve let go of Blaine's wrists, he dashed out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and down the hallway into his room, tears already staining his face. He collapsed onto his bed and weeped, for what seemed like hours. No matter how hard he tried, his father's words wouldn't stop haunting him.

_You aren't going. You aren't going._

No matter what Blaine did, he would never be able to go. To anything and everything. The answer would always be no. And the horrible truth was that it wouldn't end after high school.

Blaine's parents would never pay for his collage funds. He would have no place to go, other than to stay in his hell of a home. Without the support of his family, his dreams of becoming a famous musician would never come true. He was trapped.

He needed something to calm himself down, before he ended up punching a hole through his wall. Blaine's eyes traveled around the room, until they landed on his laptop computer, which was placed directly next to his headphones. Reaching over to his night stand, he grabbed both objects and brought them to the bed. He plugged the headphones in and booted up the laptop. It didn't take too long for it to turn on, due to it being the top-of-the-line model. As much as he despised his father, Blaine admired his wealth.

Blaine clicked the Google Chrome browser and logged onto his Twitter account. It wasn't the best distraction, but he needed something to cheer himself up, which only his favorite band could currently do.

His timeline was filled with tweets in all caps, followed by identical youtube links. Blaine knew that PamLan must have posted a new video. There wasn't much else that could cause this big of an uproar. Clicking on the link, Blaine settled himself in his bed, using several pillows to prop up is head, while the rest of his body was flat against the mattress.

When the video was finally done buffering, it began to play, revealing Blaine's five favorite celebrities standing in a single-file line. They all stared at the camera for a moment, probably checking to see if it was on. Then, Elliott started to speak.

"Hello, PamLan fans! First of all, we would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone supporting us on our North American tour! It truly means the world to us, and we can't wait to see you all there!"

"However, there is another special announcement we'd like to make," Dani chimed in.

As the video progressed, Blaine became more enraged. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. When the video finally came to a close, Blaine slammed his laptop shut, more than likely cracking the screen.

He had bigger concerns than a broken computer. He needed a way to leave the house without his parents finding out. Yes, he was going to sneak out. As Puck had said, parent approval or not;

_There was no way he was missing this trip._

"I'm not kidding, guys. Berry used to wear animal sweaters and plaid skirts almost every day to school."

Kurtstood in between Rachel and Elliott, trying to conceal his laughter to a minimum as Santana continued teasing Rachel over her old fashion sense. Rachel, who's cheeks were currently sporting a bright red color, was attempting to defend her hideous old ways, knowing that really she couldn't hide her own grin for much longer.

"I'll let you know, those sweaters were very fashionable at the time, Santana!"

"Please, Rachel. When were granny-knit sweaters ever in style?" Santana fought back, causing Rachel to finally break down.

"You know what Santana?" She sent the Latino a playful look. "You're gonna get it now." Rachel suddenly shoved Kurt and Elliott out of the way, in an attempt to pull Santana's hair.

"Hey guys, break it up! We have a video to make," Joey, one of the band's managers jogged over to the group, pulling Rachel away from Santana and back into the line. "C'mon, don't mess up her hair, Rachel. Sel spent forty-five minutes trying to keep the frizz down!"

"What can I say, my hair's a wild beast, much like myself," Santana prodded, winking at Rachel, who was now sticking her tongue out at her.

"Gosh, how do I even put up with you two?" Joey mumbled to himself, making his way toward the camera that was being set up.

"Because you love us!" Rachel shouted back, smiling like a five year-old who had just lost their first tooth and wanted to show the huge gap between their teeth. Joey simply rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and shifted his weight onto one foot. After three hours of preparation, the four band members were rounded up and ready to shoot.

_Wait, four?_

"Dani! Where the hell are you?"

Dani slowly made her entrance in the room, with her head down and thumbs thumping against the surface of her phone. This was no surprise; Dani was always connected to some piece of technology, whether it be her phone, computer, or anything with a glowing screen. She hadn't always been this way. It had started when her relationship with her girlfriend, Kylie, progressed. They couldn't seem to stand not talking to each other, even for a couple hours.

"Sorry guys, Kylie needed to tell me something," Dani admitted, making her place next to Elliott. She hurriedly typed one last text, and shoved the phone into her boot.

"Yeah, she had to remind you to come to her place after the shoot for some girl-on-girl action."

"Santana!" Rachel and Joey yelled at the same time, causing the clever smirk to grow even larger on Santana's face.

"You know it!" Dani cheered, giving Santana a high-five. Santana and Dani had a very...sexual relationship. They weren't dating, nor had they ever gone as far as a kiss (which was a dare from Elliott, so it didn't count anyway). However, they never failed to make a sex joke at any given chance, whether it be with Dani and Kylie, Santana and Brittany, or anyone else.

This always made Kurt uncomfortable. Kurt was never comfortable with sex. To him, it was a very serious thing that could either make you feel alive or destroy you emotionally. He just couldn't understand the humor behind sexual gestures or jokes. After all, sex wasn't made to be funny, was it? Kurt knew it wasn't. He knew both the horrible and beautiful outcomes of sex. He knew better than it came across.

_But he couldn't tell anyone._

"Can we just get this video over with, guys?" Kurt tried to speed up the process. He was dragging throughout the whole day, probably from the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before. No matter how hard he tried, he tossed and turned nearly all night, probably only getting around three hours of sleep.

"Okay, Lady Hummel. Chill, no need to get all bitchy," Santana recoiled, using the nickname she had given Kurt within the first week of them meeting.

"Are you guys going to talk all day? Because I could always just post a video of me announcing the month," Joey intervened, clearly getting tired of waiting for the band to settle down.

"No Joey, we're fine, aren't we guys?" Rachel said, her teeth clenching. Kurt could tell that Rachel was the most excited about the announcement; she usually was. It just gave her more camera time, and that was something she could never get enough of.

"Alright then. Rolling in 5, 4, 3..."

The five friends took a couple seconds to fix themselves before looking into the camera lens as Joey hit number 1.

"Hello, PamLan fans! First of all, we would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone supporting us on our North American tour! It truly means the world to us, and we can't wait to see you all there!" Elliott began the video. Kurt look a quick glance at Rachel, who already had her red-carpet smile across her face. He rolled his eyes, wondering if she knew how much she was over addressing this announcement.

"However, there is another special announcement we'd like to make," Dani continued, throwing the attention to Rachel, if it wasn't already.

"As you may know, we like to start things off big! So, we're happy to announce..."

"We're spending an entire month touring in California!" The entire band shouted together, as they cheered for themselves. Rachel began clapping and jumping up and down, as Santana raised her fists in the air and shouted some more.

"We've decided that before the real tour starts, we need to get used to being on the road with each other, and what better way to do that than in California?" Rachel continued, full of enthusiasm.

"Which just happens to be the state that produced porcelain over her," Santana pointed out, making Kurt blush a furious red. It had not been scripted for Santana to say that, so the sudden outburst surprised Kurt.

"So, if you live anywhere near the California area, be on the look out! Tickets are on sale soon for our additional shows!" Elliott explained, trying to take the attention off of Kurt. Everyone knew that he wasn't a big fan of being the center of attention on camera, which didn't really help considering it was his turn to speak.

"We'll also be going sight-seeing around the cites, and having surprise performances! So if you hear one of our songs playing from behind, you might want to turn around, because there's a chance we'll be performing right in front of you!"

"Or not. Then you'll just look stupid," Santana added, causing Rachel to abuse her, yet again.

"We're beginning this tour June 11th, so mark your calendars!" Dani mentioned. As she spoke, a slight _ding _sounded from her footwear. Dani blushed, pulling her devise from her boot. "Sorry guys, gotta take this!" As Dani left the camera view, which by the way, was also unscripted, Santana was soon to follow.

"Hold up, missy. You cannot just bail on this video to talk to your girlfriend!" She stormed after her, leaving Elliott, Kurt, and Rachel left to entertain their audience. Kurt wasn't surprised; at least one band member would leave during an announcement video, usually Santana or Dani. It was usually for the most ridiculous reasons, but the trio seemed to manage on their own.

"Don't worry, guys. That's totally scripted..." Kurt laughed, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Anyway," Elliott pushed his way in between the two remaining band members. "We hope you'll look forward to seeing our pre-tour! This is PamLan, signing out!" Elliott finished the video, as Kurt and Rachel each waved at the camera before Joey turned it off.

"I suppose that there's no way we could redo that, is there?" Kurt worried out-loud, afraid that he might have looked foolish filling in for Dani and Santana.

"Unfortunately, no," Joey answered, causing Kurt to sigh. "We did plan to shoot two hours before the dead-line, however you all spent nearly double that time getting ready, so we're running behind schedule."

Rachel laughed at Kurt's still nervous expression as they, along with Elliott, headed over to the dressing room. "I still wonder how you can perform in front of thousands of people, yet the smallest of things make you nervous."

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you, Rach? I'm bashful when it comes to people. The only reason I don't hurl every time I'm on a stage is because the music calms me down."

"You think It'd be backwards. Music always wakes me up!" Elliott exclaimed, strumming on an air-guitar and making sound effects. Kurt swatted at his shoulder as they reached the dressing room. Inside, were the two other band members, who were packing their things into bags and throwing on their jackets.

"Are you sure you two will keep your hands off of each other while I'm over?" Santana asked Dani, giving her a knowing look. Kurt took notice of Dani's eyes rolling as she shoved the left sleeve of her coat over her shoulder.

"San, you have nothing to worry about. We're not going to start having sex in front of you. Unless you'd approve, that is." She sent Santana a wink, which resulted in a returning eyeroll from Santana.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Rachel questioned, walking over to her mirror to begin packing away her multiple beauty products. Rachel had the most skincare products Kurt had ever seen in his life, which is a lot to say, considering he was also obsessed in taking care of his skin. He had his own set of products, but Rachel had what seemed like _hundreds _of bottles full of creams and moisturizers.

"We're headed off to Kylie's for a ladies' night out," Santana explained, opening a tube of raspberry lip-gloss and applying it to her lips. "You're welcome to come, Berry," Santana paused, glancing over to Kurt and Elliott. "And I supposed you two could too. You're honorary ladies, after all."

"As great as that sounds," Kurt made his way to his own personal vanity. "I think I'll head back to Clovis. I haven't seen my dad in a while, so I think I'll spend the night there.

"Hate to be a buzzkill, but if Kurt isn't going, I don't want to be the only dude there. I'll just head home. I'm quite tired, anyway." Elliott grabbed his car keys off of the dressing table.

"Fine, losers, be that way. You'll miss all the fun. You coming, Rach?" Santana asked, and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, just let me text Finn and let him know I'm not going home first." Rachel pulled out her phone and quickly texted a message to her boyfriend. Kurt looked around the room to see everyone elses heads also buried into their phone screens, so he took this opportunity to quietly leave. However, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Kurt, don't forget to tell your dad I said hi," Elliott reminded. "I can't wait to finally meet him!"

Kurt spun around on his heels to face the other boy, eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, I can't wait to meet your dad, bro! We've never got the chance to meet him, and now that we're touring and all, maybe we could stop by, or spend the night there sometime!"

Kurt was speechless. He felt like such an idiot; _of coarse_ the rest of the band would want to visit his house and meet his family. But he never expected it to come so suddenly. He'd been able to keep them away from his house for almost three years, but now, he was running out of excuses. They were going to come over, sooner or later.

Kurt suddenly became aware that he had been staring at Elliott a little too long. "I, um, yeah. Okay I'll tell him. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kurt!" The three girls called out simultaneously, still looking at their phones. Ellliott waved goodbye as Kurt sped out of the dressing room and down the hall.

Great. Now they were expecting to get an invite to 'Kurt's childhood home.' Kurt already had enough to worry about as it was. He had been having serious sleeping problems. On a good day, er, night, he was lucky to get four hours of sleep. It wasn't that Kurt couldn't fall asleep; he very much could. He just couldn't _stay_ asleep. Every time he shut his bloodshot eyes and tried to get some rest, he would be waken nearly five minutes later from a nightmare. Or a memory. He couldn't tell the differance anymore.

Beside the point, Kurt needed to prepare for the upcoming visit. He needed to go home to his father and explain what a mess he'd made by not warning him sooner. Burt wouldn't be happy, but he'd understand, he'd help. He'd help because he knew.

He knew what Kurt didn't dare share with anyone else.

**I** **know there are some seemingly meaningless things in this chapter, but some of them will come to play later. So what did you guys think? Please leave me your reviews; I really want to see if you all like it:) I already have great things planned for this story, along with some unexpected turns, so let me know if I should continue! :D**


End file.
